HELLO MY PRESIDENT
by Jie Yoo Park137
Summary: CHAP 4 IS UP! Negara, Kepercayaan, Cinta pertama/"kau membuatku takut..."/"bisakah kau terus disampingku sampai akhir...hanya kau tumpuanku sekarang...jebaal"/KYUMIN ALWAYS, YAOI/BL, ROMANCE, FAMILY, HURT, NO BASH!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY PRESIDENT**

**.**

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim So Hyun/Lee So Hyun

Lee Hyuk Jae

Kim Ryeowook

And Other Cast

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Family, HURT (mungkin)

.

.

"Kalau gak suka, gak usah di baca yaaa...lewat aja.."

.

Sebuah karya yang lahir didalam otak pas-pasan saya..

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACAAA...

.

.

.

**Jie Yoo Park**

**"Hello My President"**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

"Pemirsa, presiden muda Korea Selatan Cho Kyuhyun baru saja mendarat di bandara Incheon Internasional Airport. Setelah beberapa hari lalu menghadiri langsung Konferensi Tingkat Tinggi (KTT) Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC) di Bali, Indonesia. Besar harapan, setelah kehadiran beliau di acara negara tersebut dapat meningkatkan kualitas ekonomi di negara kita dengan adanya kerja sama yang di jalin dengan negara-negara Asia lainnya. Saat ini Presiden Cho dikawal oleh puluhan peng-"

...PIIP...

"Issshh, selalu berita tentangnya. Aku tidak percaya jika negara tempatku hidup ini sudah dipimpin dua tahun olehnya..ckckck...Apanya meningkatkan kualitas ekonomi ?! Sudah tujuh tahun aku hidup seperti ini tidak ada maju-majunya. Dasar Presiden pay-"

"YAAK! OPPA! KENAPA TVnya DIMATIKAN!?" belum selesai namja manis itu mengomel di depan tv perbuatannya sudah mendapatkan protes dari gadis remaja yang tak lain adalah adik kandungnya yang tadinya sedang asik menonton salah satu berita nasional

TUUK

"Yaak , Oppa sakiiit !" So Hyun meringis karena setelah dia membentak sang oppa, remote hitam di tangan oppanya langsung digetok dikepalanya...tak cukup keras memang tapi membuat sang adik menjadi semakin kesal.

"Jam berapa sekarang ? kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan sarapanmu malah menonton berita yang tidak penting itu. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan segeralah berangkat sekolah!" jawab oppa galaknya yang setiap pagi memang seperti ini

"ne..ne... araseo!" sahut sang adik kemudian bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah.

.

10 menit kemudian...

.

"Oppa, aku selesai..."

"letakkan saja piringnya disitu!" sahut oppanya dari belakang

"Oppa..."

"ne, cepatlah berangkat. nanti kau tertinggal bus"

"Oppa...SPP-ku...sudah dua bulan menunggak, aku kemarin dipanggil kekantor oleh Seonsengnim..." lirih sang adik sambil menunduk, mendengarnya Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya memasukan baju kedalam mesin cuci kemudian menatap adiknya sendu

"ne, oppa mengerti. Oppa masih berusaha mengumpulkan uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sekolahmu juga, kau sabar sedikit ne..." jawab Sungmin lalu tersenyum miris, dan langsung dijawab anggukan oleh sang adik

"Arraseo oppa...tapi oppa jangan terlalu bekerja keras, aku takut oppa sakit"

"ne, oppa akan selalu sehat.." jawab oppanya dengan mantap. So Hyun pun berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

.

Disinilah, di apartemen kecil dan sederhana Lee Sungmin dan adik perempuannya Lee So Hyun hidup dalam ke-tidak cukup-an. Lee Sungmin hanya pegawai, lebih tepatnya pelayan di salah satu restoran ramen di Seoul. Hampir enam tahun dia bekerja disitu, sangat mengenal baik bos dan pelayan-pelayan lainnya. Bekerja disana dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 10 malam, dengan sebelumnya bekerja sebagai pengantar koran dan susu setiap pagi hari. Sementara adik kandungnya, Lee So Hyun adalah seorang siswa menengah pertama yang sudah di kelas akhir dan sebentar lagi akan lulus. Sungmin mati-matian bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan adiknya, terutama untuk sekolah So Hyun. So Hyun sekolah di salah satu sekolah dengan pendidikan yang bisa dikatakan baik, So Hyun merupakan salah satu siswa yang cerdas disekolahnya. Inilah yang yang membuat Sungmin bekerja sangat keras agar adiknya tetap bisa sekolah karena dia tidak ingin adiknya nanti akan seperti dia yang hanya menyelesaikan sekolah menengah atas saja.

Mereka berdua adalah anak yatim piatu, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dikecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat Sungmin merayakan kelulusannya disekolah. Hari dimana seharusnya dia bahagia karena berhasil dengan lulus yang sangat baik justru menjadi hari yang sangat gelap baginya dan adiknya.

.

.

Siang ini, ditempat Sungmin bekerja

"Sungmin-ah, antarkan ini ke meja no 14. Sekarang !"

"baik, boss..." dengan segera Sungmin meraih mampan yang berisi mangkuk dengan Mie panas

"Pelayan!"

"Bill!"

"pelayan!"

"pelayan!"

Sungmin hampir kewalahan mengatasi seluruh pengunjung siang ini,

"apa mereka tidak sarapan dirumah ? kenapa kelihatannya sangat lapar sekali. Aku saja yang hanya makan pagi saja tidak selapar mereka" omel Sungmin saat melihat seluruh pengunjung yang memenuhi restoran kecil ini

"mereka seperti itu karena mie yang ku buat sangatlah enak hyung..hehee" jawab seseorang dibelakangnya

"Omo! Wookie-ah, kau membuatku kaget saja"

"salah sendiri, kenapa mengomel tak jelas"

"aku hanya kesal, aku yang bagian kasir jadi ikut melayani pengunjung. Aku kewalahan Wookie-ah..." jawab Sungmin kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"sudahlah, itung-itung itu untuk menambah upahmu hari ini. bukankah kau bilang membutuhkan uang ?"

"yeah, kau benar. Setidaknya ketidak hadiran Hyukie tiga hari ini dapat menebalkan kantongku sedikit..hehe.."

"haahaa.. kau benar, kalau begitu aku kedapur dulu"

"ne .."

.

.

Hari sudah malam, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 20.55 KTS. 'Satu jam lagi aku akan pulang' gumamnya. Sungmin yang duduk dimeja kasir sambil bertopang dagu di kagetkan oleh handphonenya yang bergetar

Drrrrtt...Drrrrtt...

"eoh ? Hyukie ?" ucapnya saat melihat caller Id di handphonenya

"Yeobseo ?"

"Minniee...Hyuuuuung ?" teriak seseorang dari seberang sana, sontak membuat Sungmin menjauhkan telinganya dari Speaker handponenya

"Yaak! kau mau membuatku tuli hah ?"

"Miane hyuung...hehee..."

"kapan kau pulang ? aku kewalahan menghadapi semua pengunjung "

"Besok aku akan pulang Hyung, Hyung tenang saja...maaf sudah merepotkanmu hyung"

"sudahlah...Gwenchana.."

"Apa dia datang lagi ?" tanya Hyukie

"Nugu ?"

"pelanggan akhir pekan..."

"oh, sepertinya belum. Aku sedikit bingung dengan pelangganmu yang satu itu, kenapa dia hanya datang tiap jum'at dan sabtu malam saja...selalu jadi pengunjung terakhir pula"

"Hyung bertemu dengannya ?"

"ne, kemarin malam. Baru pertama kalinya karena selama ini kau yang menjadi pelayan"

"aku harap Hyung melayaninya dengan baik"

"semua pelanggan harus dilayani dengan baik, bukankah begitu seharusnya ?"

"ne, kau benar Hyung"

"ne, Apakah ahjumma sudah baikan "

"ne, eomma sudah lumayan sehat. Jadi aku bisa tenang kembali ke Seoul"

"haaah...Syukurlah.."

"Sudah dulu hyung, sampai jumpa besok..anyeooong!"

"ne, anyeong!"

...Pipp...

Setelah sambungan teleponnya putus, Sungmin kembali meletakan handpone-nya di atas meja kasir

Tiing..!

Bel pintu berbunyi menandakan pengunjung masuk

"Selamat datang..." Sambut Sungmin dengan semangat yang seperti biasanya. Pengunjung yang beberapa saat yang lalu ia bicarakan dengan Hyukie melalui telepon. Pengunjung yang selalu datang di jam-jam terakhir sebelum restoran ini tutup

"anda ingin memesan apa tuan ?" tanya Sungmin ramah, namja itu menatapnya sejenak.

"tuan ? anda ingin memesan apa ?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi

"ne ? oh! aku pesan yang seperti biasa saja.." jawab pengunjung itu

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar..." jawab Sungmin yang sudah tahu menu yang dipesan oleh namja ini dari Hyukie

"hm.."

Sungminpun segera meninggalkan pria itu menuju dapur

"Wookie...orang itu datang lagi, dia memesan menu seperti biasa" ucap Sungmin kemudian bicara dengan juru masak restoran ini

"baiklah hyung, tunggu sebentar.." sahut Ryeowook

"apa kau pikir gaya orang itu aneh, lebih tepatnya mencurigakan ?"

"mencurikan bagaimana ?"

"coba kau perhatikan, dia selalu menggunakan mantel hitam, kacamata bening, lengkap dengan topi hitamnya"

"benarkah ? aku tak pernah memperhatikannya" jawab Ryeowook sambil menata garnist di atas mie

"ne, sepertinya dia berusaha menutupi wajahnya"

"ini, kau bawa kesana" ucap Ryeowook kemudian memberikan mampan yang berisi mie untuk pengunjung tadi

"ne..."

.

"ini pesanan anda...selamat menikmati.." ucap Sungmin setelah meletakan mangkuk mie di hadapan pengunjung tadi, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali

GREEP

Sungmin terkejut, lengannya ditahan seseorang yang tak lain adalah namja yang di hadapannya

"tuan ?"

"bisakah kau menemaniku makan ?" ucap orang itu tanpa menatap Sungmin

" ne ? ba-baiklah..." jawab Sungmin akhirnya, kemudian dengan agak ragu duduk di kursi dihadapan namja tadi. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, namja dihadapannya tersenyum tipis

1 menit...

2 menit...

5 menit...

Sungmin sudah tidak tegang dihadapan namja ini. sejenak dia memperhatikan cara namja ini makan. Namja ini menggunakan sumpitnya menyingkirkan semua daun yang berwarna hijau di dalam mangkuknya

"dia tak suka sayur ?" benak Sungmin "mirip seseorang..." pikirnya lagi

Tak lama kemudian, namja inipun sudah selesai.

"Selesai ?"

"hm"

"bagaimana, anda selalu menyukainya kan ?"

"ne..." jawab namja dihadapannya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Sungminpun ikut berdiri mengantar pelanggan ini kedepan pintu. Tak ada pembicaraan dikeduanya

"jangan lupa berkunjung kembali...selamat malam..." ucap Sungmin ramah

"selamat malam... Lee Sungmin" jawab namja tadi, kemudian berjalan keluar menembus malam

"ne ? dia tau namaku...?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END ?**

.

Kali ini Uri Evil jadi Presiden (author nekat!)..hehehe...

Tahu Kim So Hyun kan ? Dia yang jadi Jang Geu Rim di Drama Ma Boy...disini dia jadi adiknya Ming...

.

REVIEEW...JEBAL..Mau tahu pendapat para reader...

Jujur, saya gak pede posting FF baru saya ..

tinggalkan jejak ne...

CU...

(Palangkaraya, August 16 2013)


	2. Chapter 2

"The Adventures of Tom Sawyer" suara seseorang dihadapannya membuatnya menurunkan buku yang kini sedang dia baca, sedetik kemudian mata indah itu langsung menatapnya lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya yang mampu membuat siapa saja tergetar hatinya saat melihat sosok ini

"hm ?"

"bukumu ini. Aiissh...aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan ternyata kau disini" omelnya terang-terangan pada namja tampan berkacamata di depannya kini

"hehe...miane chagia, aku sampai lupa waktu karena ini" jawab namja tampan itu sambil menunjukan buku yang ditangannya yakni sebuah buku berjudul "The Adventures of Tom

Sawyer" ditulis oleh Mark Twain. Novel yang menceritakan anak-anak, namun juga bercerita tentang masalah sosial, politik dan budaya pada kehidupan Antebellum di Amerika Selatan . Novel ini merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari namja manis didepannya ini

"Aku menyesal membelikan buku itu untukmu. Sama saja membuatmu lupa waktu makan siang siang seperti sekarang" ucapnya lagi , sementara namja tampan didepannya hanya tersenyum bahagia. Kenapa bahagia ? tentu saja karena kekasihnya sekarang menunjukan perhatiannya lewat omelan-omelan yang selalu ia anggap 'kalimat cinta' yang keluar dari bibir milik kekasihnya itu

"Kenapa tersenyum ? tutup bukumu sekarang atau aku akan pergi, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ne, araseo. Kau membawa apa saja ?" namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menurut untuk menutup buku miliknya kemudian bertanya tentang apa yang ada didalam kotak bekal hitam ditangan kekasihnya

"Masih makanan favoritmu"

"hmm...masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum jam istirahat selesai. Ayo makan sekarang, aku sangat lapar sekali chagi..." ucap Kyuhyun kemudian membuka kotak bekal dari tangan kekasihnya

"makanlah pelan-pelan" tegur kekasihnya saat melihat Kyuhyun menyuap makanan sampai penuh dimulutnya

"huum.." jawab Kyuhyun sesekali menyuapi kekasih manisnya ini. Mereka selalu berdua mengabiskan waktu makan siang di bawah pohon di halaman belakang sekolah, terkadang membaca buku bersama juga main game bersama.

**.**

**.**

**HELLO MY PRESIDENT**

**.**

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim So Hyun/Lee So Hyun

Lee Hyuk Jae

Kim Ryeowook

And Other Cast

Rating : T+

Genre : Romance, Family, HURT (mungkin)

.

WARNING!

YAOI/BL

.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACAAA...

.

.

.

**Jie Yoo Park**

**"Hello My President"**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

"Anda dari mana saja Presiden Cho ? seluruh pengawal istana kalang kabut mencari anda. Anda keluar tanpa pengawalan, dan itu sangat berbahaya" ucap sang ajudan kepercayaan Presiden tampan ini, Kim Jong Woon.

"Bukankah setiap akhir pekan aku mengatakan bahwa aku hanya ingin mengunakan waktu pribadiku sendirian, kau lupa itu Jong Woon-ssi ?" jawab Presiden muda ini kemudian meletakan mantel hitam miliknya

"Anda melakukan penyamaran lagi ? berhentilah bermain-main Presiden...ini sangat berbahaya..."

"Aku tidak bermain-main, aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku di restoran ramen favoritku. Dan berbaur dengan rakyat itu sangat menyenangkan, aku sangat menyukai itu" jawab sang Presiden kemudian tersenyum

"Saya mengerti itu Presiden, tapi tetap saja keselamatan andalah yang paling penting"

"Ini sudah malam, aku ingin istirahat" jawab Kyuhyun yang sudah jengah mendengar nasehat dari ajudan terbaiknya ini kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar tidurnya

"Kau selalu seperti ini Cho Kyuhyun. Bertindak seenaknya saja...ckckck" ucap Jong Woon pada pintu kamar sang Presiden.

.

.

"Haaah, dingin sekali.." Sungmin memasuki rumahnya dengan cepat-cepat karena udara malam diluar sangat dingin luar biasa

"Oppa sudah pulang ?" kepala sang adik perempuan muncul dibalik pintu kamarnya

"Ne, kau belum tidur. Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang ?" jawab Sungmin kemudian menunjukan jam dinding yang kini sudah tepat pukul 11.00

"Mian oppa, tapi akukan belajar untuk ujian besok"

"Sekarang sudah waktunya tidur. Kau tidak mau bangun kesiangan kan ?"

"Ne, Araseo. Aku akan tidur sekarang" jawab So Hyun kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Sungminpun kemudian menuju kamar tidur miliknya yang berada tepat disamping kamar adiknya.

"Haaah...segarnya. Tapi kenapa pegalnya baru terasa sekarang ya..." Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Keadaannya jauh lebih segar sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, seharian dia berkutat dengan mangkuk-mangkuk mie di restoran yang sudah pasti aroma berbagai macam mie akan menempel ditubuhnya.

Sungmin merebahkan badannya dikasur yang berukuran untuk satu orang saja. Namun tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang membayangkan sosok 'pelanggan akhir pekan' yang baru ditemuinya dua kali saja. Yang membuatnya penasaran, kenapa orang itu tahu namanya.

"Kenapa wajah dan suaranya sangat tidak asing bagiku ?" Sungmin masih berkutat dengan pikirannya hingga dia mulai dilanda rasa kantuk yang kuat dan tanpa sadar diapun memejamkan matanya kemudian terlelap.

.

~o0o~

.

Pagi ini, istana negara sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk jamuan makan malam presiden bersama para menteri-menteri negara. Makan malam ini selalu dilaksanakan tiap sebulan sekali. Tak hanya para menteri yang di undang, sebagian ada dari kalangan masyarakat yang mempunyai prestasi yang baik. Tentu saja hal ini membuat para undangan sangat senang, kapan lagi bisa diundang langsung oleh presiden untuk makan malam bersama. Sudah barang pasti tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini bukan ?.

Sementara keadaan diluar sana masih sibuk, presiden tampan Cho Kyuhyun kini sedang duduk santai di balkon kamarnya ditemani secangkir kopi dan koran pagi ini.

Drrrrtt...

Drrrrtt...

Handpone hitam miliknya bergetar diatas meja

"Yeobseo ?"

"Pak Presiden, perintah anda sudah saya jalankan. Mereka dengan senang hati menerima tawaran anda"

"Benarkah ? kerja bagus Jong Woon-ssi..."

"Aku memang selalu bisa diandalkan..hahaha"

"issshh...kau ini! ya sudah, sekali lagi terima kasih Jong Woon hyung"

"Hm, sama-sama.."

..Pipp..

Senyuman lebar langsung tercipta dibibirnya saat mendengar kabar baik ini, betapa dia merasakan bahwa moodnya pagi ini sedang dalam keadaan luar biasa baik.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Shindong hyung ? kenapa tiba-tiba ada rapat karyawan mendadak ?" tanya Eunhyuk pada pemilik restoran ramen ini pertanyaan diiringi anggukan dari karyawan-karyawan lain

"Begini, ada masalah serius yang harus kita bahas sekarang juga" jawab Shindong yang kini sudah memasang wajah serius membuat yang lain wanti-wanti melihatnya

"Wajahmu membuat kami gugup hyung" ucap Henry, namja yang paling muda diantara mereka

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, restoran kita...malam ini...diundang...ke istana negara"ucap Shindong dengan hati-hati

"Ooh..." ujar Eunhyuk, namun sedetik kemudian mereka diam dan detik selanjutnya

"MWOO ?!" ucap mereka secara bersamaan, Shindong yang tadinya memasang wajah serius kini memasang wajah dengan senyum yang lebar

"Ne, Kita diundang oleh istana negara"

"HUWAAAAA!" reaksi luar biasa dari semua karyawan ini membuat restoran kecil ini terasa sangat ramai, mereka saling berpelukan sambil meloncat bersamaan. Sungguh mereka amat senang sekarang, ini sulit dipercaya bagi mereka

"Capek Hyung, hosh..hosh.." Henry mulai menghentikan aksi loncat-loncatan mereka yang tadi terkesan seperti anak kecil

"Aku akan memasak makanan yang terbaik yang pernah aku masak, kapan lagi Presiden Cho bisa mencicipi masakan buatanku " ucap Ryeowook sang juru masak yang kini sedang menerawang membayangkan Presiden tampan Korea Selatan mencicipi masakan buatannya

"Sungmin hyung, kenapa diam. Hyung tidak senang ?" tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat reaksi Sungmin tak seperti yang lain

"N-ne ? tentu saja aku sangat senang sekali sama seperti kalian" jawab Sungmin kemudian tertawa, namun dalam hatinya sedang gelisah 'aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi ?' batin Sungmin

"Sekarang kalian harus melakukan persiapan, khusus hari ini restoran kita akan tutup. Henry dan Eunhyuk kalian berdua berangkat belanja ke Super market sekarang. Dan kau Lee Sungmin, aku percayakan semua persiapan ke istana sepenuhnya kau yang mengaturnya" perintah Shindong, semuanya setuju dan persiapan dimulai sekarang.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, Ryeowook masih sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk malam ini di dapur

"Shoyu ramen, Shio ramen, Takayama ramen, hmm...ah! Banshu ramen. Aku rasa cukup empat itu yang akan kita sajikan malam ini, bagaimana menurutmu Minnie Hyung ?"

"Aku setuju saja, karena keempat menu itu merupakan menu favorit di restoran kita"

"Ne, kau benar hyung...tak terasa tiga jam lagi kita akan ke istana negara. Aku jadi tidak sabar..hehehe"

"hmm...Wookie-ah..." Sungmin tampak ragu saat memanggil Ryeowook

"Nde hyung ?"

"A-ani...tidak jadi saja"

"Kau gugup ya Hyung..? santai saja, anggap saja kita beruntung bisa bertemu langsung dengan Presiden Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan itu" ujar Ryeowook yang berusaha mengurangi kegundahan hati Sungmin. 'bukan itu masalahnya Wookie-ah..."lirih Sungmin dalam hati, kemudian dia tersenyum ketir

.

.

.

BRAK!

Mendengar suara pintu So Hyun yang sedang duduk di depan tv menoleh,

"Eoh ? tumben sekali oppa pulang disore hari ?" tanya So Hyun saat melihat Sungmin oppanya baru saja masuk kedalam apartement kecil mereka

"Ani, setelah ini oppa akan berangkat lagi" jawab Sungmin seadanya

"Oppa sakit ? kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu ?" tanya So Hyun lagi dia khawatir oppanya sakit karena pulang dalam keadaan wajah murung

"Oppa baik-baik saja...hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa ?"

"Hanya saja...Aissh! kau terlalu kecil untuk mengetahuinya, lanjutkan saja nonton tv mu itu" jawab Sungmin yang kini seperti sedang frustasi kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kamar tidurnya

"Iisssh..." So Hyun merenggut saat mendengar ucapan oppanya

.

.

.

"Sabar saja, sudah kupastikan dia pasti datang..." ucap Jong Woon yang bosan melihat Presidennya berjalan bolak-balik dari tadi, Kyuhyunpun langsung menatapnya

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aku yakin yang membuatmu seperti sekarang pasti dia kan ?"

"Hyung!"

"Andai saja seluruh masyarakat negara ini tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah Presiden mereka sedang jatuh cinta, pasti mereka akan tertawa..hahaha"

"Hentikan hyung!"

"Baiklah Presidenku yang terhormat" jawab Jong Woon yang masih menahan tawa di bibirnya. Mereka berdua, Cho Kyuhyun dan ajudannya Kim Jong Woon kini sedang ada diruangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah menganggap Jong Woon sudah seperti hyung kandungnya sendiri. Jadi jangan heran jika Jong Woon bertingkah bukan seperti seorang ajudan. Jong Woon merupakan sunbae akrab Kyuhyun saat kuliah di Harvard dulu, Kyuhyun sendirilah yang memintanya menjadi ajudan kepercayaannya sejak dia menjabat menjadi Presiden sejak dua tahun lalu. Tak sedikit hal yang di ketahui Jong Woon tentang Presiden muda ini, banyak hal yang dia ketahui termasuk kisah cinta sang Presiden.

.

~o0o~

.

Para tamu dan undangan kini mulai berdatangan menghadiri undangan sang kepala negara. Hampir yang datang semua kalangan atas, ada juga kalangan menengah tapi mereka seolah memisahkan diri dari kerumunan mereka yang menganggap dirinya kaya.

Kehebohan tersendiri juga terjadi didapur istana, seluruh koki terbaik dari pelosok negeri ini di undang untuk menghidangkan hidangan terbaik pula. Dapur benar-benar ramai sekarang.

"Apa kita benar-benar diundang oleh Presiden ?" tanya Henry pelan

"Ne, tentu saja. Wae ?"

"Coba hyung lihat, semua didapur ini juru masak Korea yang terkenal dan dari restoran terkenal juga. Sedangkan kita ? Aku tidak yakin kalau orang-orang disini tahu nama restoran kita" jawab Henry pesimis, sebenarnya ucapan Henry ada benarnya juga. Jangan-jangan mereka di bohongi pikir Ryeowook

"Kau ada benarnya sih, tapi kita kan mem-"

"Kalian sudah datang ?!" ucap seseorang dari belakang mereka yang tak lain adalah ajudan Presiden, Kim Jong Woon.

"Ne," jawab mereka bersamaan

"Malam ini Presiden Cho Kyuhyun memilih menu kalian yang akan jadi menu makan malamnya. Aku harap kalian bisa memasak yang terbaik untuk Presiden kita" ucap Jong Woon dengan mantap dan tersenyum

"Jinjja..?" tanya Ryeowook lagi

"Ne, tentu saja. Dan..." Jong Woon menahan ucapannya kemudian menatap Henry, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk satu persatu hingga,

"Kau!" tatapan kembali memandang Lee Sungmin

"Kau ku percaya untuk mengantar makanan itu secara langsung ke hadapan Presiden Cho" ucap Jong Woon dengan mantap lagi. Sungmin yang di tunjuk masih mengenjap tanpa sadar

"A-aku ?"

"Iya, kau. Baiklah, aku hanya menyampaikan itu saja. Selamat memasak.. Figthing!" Jong Woon kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur ini

"Omona...Sungmin Hyuuung, kau membuatku iri saja.." rajuk Eunhyuk pada Sungmin yang masih bengong

"Ya! Hyung, kau dengar tidak sih ?"

"N-ne..aku dengar"

"Kau beruntung sekali hyung"

"hm.." tanpa mereka ketahui jika perasaan Sungmin berkecamuk sekarang

'tenang Lee Sungmin, dia pasti sudah tak mengenalmu lagi...' ucap Sungmin mengsugestikan dirinya sendiri sambil berdoa semoga tak terjadi apa-apa nanti.

.

.

Presiden Cho Kyuhyun kini berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Senyum terbaik ia berikan pada seluruh tamu dan para menterinya. Setelan jas hitam bergaya modern dan dasi biru tua yang melingkar dilehernya menambah nilai mempesona dari kepala negara muda ini. Berjabat tangan formal dengan semua para menteri yang menghampirinya, tak jauh pembicaraan dari dunia politik. Dengan ramah pula dia berjalan menuju kearah kerumunan undangan kalangan menengah berusaha meyakinkan jika tidak ada perbedaan derajat antara yang kaya dengan yang miskin. Iringan musik piano dari musisi tebaik negeri semakin membuat malam ini terasa lebih nyaman

"Pak Presiden, ini untuk anda. Terima kasih sudah menjadi Presiden kami" seorang anak perempuan kecil bergaun biru muda menghampirinya memberinya seikat bunga mawar putih, Kyuhyun berjongkok mengambil bunga itu dari tangan kecil ini

"Gomawo...bunganya secantik wajahmu gadis kecil" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mengusap gemas rambut hitam anak kecil ini

"hmm...boleh aku minta bantuanmu ?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian, dan langsung di jawab dengan anggukan oleh si gadis kecil

"Kesini..." ucap Kyuhyun kemudian membisikan sesuatu pada anak ini

"Bagaimana, kau mau ?"

"Tentu saja Presiden" jawab anak kecil ini

"Kalau begitu, Ini!" Kyuhyun menarik setangkai mawar putih dari ikatannya kemudian memberikan bunga itu pada anak kecil tadi. Sedetik kemudian, setelah menerima bunga tadi anak kecil itu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Lee Sungmin dengan gugup menyajikan Mie Ramen dihadapan namja tampan yang sedang duduk dihadapannya kini. Sungmin berusaha profesional dengan menyampingkan perasaannya yang kini sedang berkecamuk. Puncaknya saat di hadapan namja tampan ini, dihadapan sang Presiden Cho Kyuhyun

"Selamat menikmati makan malam anda Pak Presiden" ucap Sungmin dengan lancar

"Ne, Gomawo..." jawab Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin, tatapan mereka bertemu beberapa saat hingga Sungmin memutuskan tatapan Presiden

"Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi" Sungmin pun segera membalikan badannya kemudian berjalan cepat, hampir saja dia menabrak pelayan yang membawa minuman

'dia sudah pasti tak mengenalmu lagi Lee Sungmin, dia pasti sudah lupa, dia yang dulu berbeda dengan yang sekarang...dia pasti melupakanmu..dia tak ingat padamu...' teriak Sungmin dalam hati meyakinkan dirinya. Sungmin kini sedang berada di stand tempat penyajian Ramen restoran mereka. Sesekali matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang jaraknya sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri

"dia bahkan tak melihatmu Lee Sungmin...itu menandakan kalau dia sudah melupakanmu" batin Sungmin kemudian bicara kembali, hingga lamunannya terganggu oleh seseorang yang menarik-narik tangannya

"Oppa.." seorang anak gadis kecil memanggilnya dari bawah

"Ne, anak siapa ini ?" pikirnya

"A-ada apa...?"

"Ini untukmu" anak kecil itu memberinya setangkai bunga mawar putih

"untukku ?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"hmm..." anak itu mengangguk manis

"Gomawo..."

"Orang yang memberikannya juga menitipkan sesuatu" ucap anak itu lagi

"Apa itu ?"

"Kesini" anak itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sungmin. Entah kalimat apa yang diucapkan anak itu, dengan seketika wajah Sungmin mendadak merona. Setelah menyampaikan pesan tadi, anak kecil itu berlari meninggalkan Lee Sungmin yang masih diam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Seminggu Kemudian...

"Uh, pegalnya..." Sungmin memukul-mukul bahunya pelan setelah sebelumnya membersihkan seluruh meja dan menutup restoran ini. diliriknya jam dinding yang ada direstoran ini

"Pukul 21.40"

"Kau belum pulang hyung ?" Henry tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu belakang

"Aku akan segera pulang juga, tapi setelah membereskan ini" jawab Sungmin seraya menunjuk meja kasirnya yang sedikit berantakan

"Kau terlalu bekerja keras hyung, sekali-kali ambil cuti" ujar Henry kemudian duduk disamping Sungmin lalu memukul-mukul bahu Sungmin pelan

"Memangnya jika aku ambil cuti, kau mau membayar tagihan listrikku ?"

"bukan begitu juga, hyung"

"Lalu ?"

"Setidaknya kau melakukan hal yang bisa membuatmu mengurangi penat, hmm...mencari kekasih mungkin..hehehe"

"Henry Lau!"

"Mian, hyung..hehe. Tapi selama empat tahun aku bekerja disini, aku tak pernah melihatmu berkencan dengan siapapun. Kau kelihatannya betah sekali menyendiri"

"..." Sungmin diam, entah kenapa pikirannya kembali pada malam di istana negara saat itu

"Hyung!"

"Aissh...kau mengagetkan ku saja, kau pulang saja sana"

"Jadi hyung melamun ? hyung memikirkan ucapanku yaa.." goda Henry

"Anni, sudahlah. aku membereskan pekerjaanku" Sungmin kemudian beranjak membersihkan meja kasirnya meninggalkan Henry

"Hyung, aku pulang dulu ya. Kau tidak apa-apakan sendirian ?"

"Pulanglah, bukankah malam ini kau ada kencankan ?"

"Ah, iya aku hampir lupa Hyung...sampai jumpa besok hyung..anyeong" Henrypun beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di restoran ini. Sungmin hanya tersenyum memandang Henry yang sudah hilang dibalik pintu. Ia kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Tiing!

Pintu restoran kembali terbuka

"Apa ada yang tertinggal Hen-" Sungmin yang mengira orang datang adalah Henry seketika ia berbalik, namun bukan Henry yang berdiri dihadapannya melainkan sosok yang selama ini mereka anggap sebagai 'pelanggan akhir pekan'

"eoh ? Maaf tuan, restoran kami sudah tutup. Anda bisa datang kembali besok" Sungmin berucap ramah

"Aku kesini ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Ne ?"

"Iya, aku ke sini ingin bicara denganmu...Lee Sungmin"

"Ta-tapi..." belum selesai Sungmin bicara, orang itu sudah duduk disalah satu kursi di pojok restoran ini. Dan mau tak mau Sungmin menghampirinya

"Tuan..."

"Duduklah sebentar..."

Hampir lima menit mereka berdua sama-sama diam, Sungmin sebenarnya sangat tak mengerti dengan orang yang satu ini. Sedari tadi dia terus menunduk sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan topinya itulah yang membuat Sungmin dan lainnya jadi kesulitan melihat wajahnya.

"Tuan, sebenarnya apa yang ingin anda bicarakan padaku ?"

"..."

"Ini sudah sangat malam, aku juga ingin pulang karena besok aku jug-" ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat namja dihadapannya ini mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sungmin

DEG.

Sungmin tercekat saat wajah itu kini benar-benar ada dihadapan Sungmin dan menatapnya dalam,

"K-kau..."

"Minnie-ah..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Selesai chapter dua nya...horeee...

Sorry for typos..

Aduuuhh...udah ketebak nih cerita, lanjut gak nih ?

Kasih pendapatnya kalo mau di lanjut, kasih pendapatnya juga kalo mau FF ini sampe di sini aja... saya tunggu yaaa...

Review..Review...Review...

POKOKNYA REVIEW!

.

.

CU


	3. Chapter 3

"Ini !"

"Apa ini ?"

"Buka saja, setelah itu kau akan tahu isinya apa" jawab Kyuhyun setelah memberikan sebuah amplop putih kehadapan kekasihnya. Dengan segera namja manis ini membuka isi amplop yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah surat.

"Kyu...ini..?"

"Ne, kau diterima. Fakultas kedokteran di Harvard University, selamat chagi-ah.." Kyuhyun pun memeluk kekasihnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca karena telalu bahagia saat membaca surat itu

"Sebentar.." kekasihnya melepas pelukan Kyuhyun

"Wae ?"

"Aku diterima, lalu kau ?" tanya kekasihnya lagi, Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba ekspesinya berubah sendu, tepatnya pura-pura sendu. Membuat sang kekasih khawatir

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan bilang kalau kau tid-"

"Ne, aku tidak mungkin..."

"KYU!"

"Yaa! Aku belum menyeleasaikan kalimatku pabo! Aku itu tidak mungkin di tolak, mereka akan rugi jika menolakku" ucap Kyuhyun cepat

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aissh.." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi hingga akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celana sekolahnya. Sebuah amplop yang sama seperti milik kekasihnya tadi

"Aku juga mendapatkannya, isinya sama denganmu. Sama-sama diterima"

"Kennedy School of Government ?"

"Hm, pasti itu!" jawab Kyuhyun mantap

"HUWAAA...KYUHYUN-AH ! Aku senang sekali..." Reaksi kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut namun tersenyum setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**HELLO MY PRESIDENT**

**.**

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim So Hyun/Lee So Hyun

Lee Hyuk Jae

Kim Ryeowook

And Other Cast

Rating : T+

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt (mungkin)

.

WARNING!

YAOI/BL

.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACAAA...

.

.

.

**Jie Yoo Park**

**"Hello My President"**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

"Tuan, sebenarnya apa yang ingin anda bicarakan padaku ?"

"..."

"Ini sudah sangat malam, aku juga ingin pulang karena besok aku jug-" ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat namja dihadapannya ini mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sungmin

DEG.

Sungmin tercekat saat wajah itu kini benar-benar ada dihadapan Sungmin dan menatapnya dalam,

"K-kau..."

"Minnie-ah..."

.

~o0o~

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

"Kau...?"

"Iya, ini aku..."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau..."

Namja didepannya pun melepas kacamata beningnya. Kini wajahnya sudah sangat jelas menatap Sungmin yang duduk tak bergerak dihadapannya. Efek dari terkejut pasti.

Dapat dilihat namja ini tengah tersenyum tipis dibalik topi hitam nya saat melihat reaksi Sungmin

"Kau, apa kabar ?"

"..." masih tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin

"Kau masih terkejut, Sungmin-ah ?" tanyanya lagi

"..."

"Sungmin-ah~"

"Ma-maaf, aku harus segera pulang" setelah sadar sepenuhnya Sungmin segera beranjak berdiri. Tapi, dengan cepat juga namja ini menahan lengan Sungmin erat

"Tunggu!"

"Lepaskan tangan ku"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar denganmu"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan. Aku harus pulang sekarang" jawab Sungmin kemudian melepaskan tangan namja itu dari lengannya.

Setelahnya Sungmin pun mengambil tasnya dari balik meja kasir lalu bergegas keluar. Namja tadi masih tak bergeming ditempatnya dia masih menatap semua tindakan Sungmin

"Kau mau ku kunci didalam sini sampai besok ?" tanya Sungmin padanya

"Ne ? Anni"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah keluar" perintah Sungmin lagi

"Hm, ne..." namja itu akhirnya mengikuti perintah Sungmin untuk keluar.

Setelah namja itu benar-benar keluar, Sungmin pun keluar juga untuk mengunci restoran ini kemudian pulang. Namun dugaannya salah, namja itu masih ada di depan restoran berdiri bersandar di samping kanan restoran.

Sungmin mencoba tak peduli, dia terus berjalan meninggalkan restoran dan namja tadi. Berjalan menuju halte terdekat.

Sungmin sadar jika sedari tadi dia di ikuti. Hingga dia mulai jengah dan akhirnya berhenti kemudian berbalik menatap namja yang berada kira-kira lima meter di belakangnya

"Berhenti mengikutiku" ucap Sungmin dingin

"..." kini giliran namja ini yang diam

"Jika kau masih mengikutiku aku akan berteriak" peringat Sungmin lagi, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju halte. Dan lagi-lagi dia masih di ikuti namja tadi. Malah namja ini menahan bahu Sungmin hingga langkah Sungmin terhenti.

"Apa mau mu ?" tanya Sungmin lagi, dapat dilihat ada amarah di mata indahnya

"AKU TANYA APA MAU MU CHO KYUHYUN ?!" Sungmin tak dapat menahan dan akhirnya amarahnya pun meledak. Dia tak peduli lagi dengan 'siapa' dia berhadapan lagi. Dia hanya tidak ingin di ganggu.

Sementara namja yang sudah pasti di kenalnya dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya diam. Cho Kyuhyun tidak terkejut, karena dia sudah tahu Sungmin pasti akan berteriak didepannya.

"Kau tak bisa menjawab ku ?"

"Mian..." lirih Kyuhyun

Mendengar hanya itu ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin dengan keras menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halte yang tinggal beberapa meter didepannya

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin masih tak peduli dengan teriakan dari belakangnya lagi dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya

GREEP

Hingga langkahnya benar-benar terhenti. Seseorang menahannya, lebih tepatnya memeluk bahunya dari belakang. Sungmin masih sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan namja ini hingga bus yang melintas dihadapan mereka menyadarkannya

"Bus..nya...lewat..." lirih Sungmin

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kau membuat bus terakhirku pergi..." ucap Sungmin dengan nada dingin pada namja yang masih memeluknya dari belakang

"lepaskan aku..." Sungmin masih berusaha tetap menahan amarahnya lagi. Mereka berdua masih diam masih dalam posisi seperti tadi. Perlahan pelukan itu mulai melonggar kemudian terlepas. Tangan namja itu kemudian memutar bahu Sungmin berbalik menghadapnya

"Sungmin-ah.."

PLAAK

tangan kanan Sungmin mendarat tepat dipipi Kyuhyun,

"Dengarkan aku dulu..."

PLAAK

Sungmin menampar namja ini lagi,

PLAAK

Tamparan ketiga ini pasti sangat sakit dan perih, tangan Sungmin sendiri sudah memerah. Namun Kyuhyun diam tak melawan

"Apa ini belum cukup untuk membuatmu pergi dari sini PAK PRESIDEN ?" Sungmin bertanya penuh penekanan

"Jika anda tidak ingin pergi, biar saya yang pergi. Dan jangan mengikuti saya lagi...saya mohon..." kali ini suara Sungmin sudah serak memelas. Detik selanjutnya diapun pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Dia sudah tak peduli jika akan sampai dirumah subuh nanti, yang dia inginkan hanya segera pergi dari namja tadi.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih diam setelah permohonan Sungmin tadi, dia tak mampu bergerak saat mendengar suara Sungmin tadi

"Sebegitu tersiksanya kah kau...Miane..." lirihnya seraya menatap punggung Sungmin yang mulai menghilang di kegelapan malam.

.

~o0o~

.

Sungmin kini sudah sampai di apartemen kecilnya. Di liriknya jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukan angka 02.20. Hampir empat jam dia berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Lelah sudah pasti, bahkan tubuhnya kini sudah berkeringat.

Sungmin kini memasuki kamar tidurnya, pikirannya masih mengingat kejadian tadi. Tak di pungkiri jika sepanjang jalan tadi dia menangis. Dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia menangis sampai seperti itu, dia hanya ingin rasa sesak di dada nya hilang. Tapi semakin dia menangis, sesaknya semakin terasa. Terakhir dia menangis seperti itu saat orang tuanya meninggal. Tapi kini, hanya bertemu 'kembali' dengan namja tadi sampai membuatnya seperti ini.

DIA... Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang di anggapnya sudah menjadi bagian masa lalunya kini datang menemuinya. Ada banyak hal yang perlu di perjelas mengenai hubungan mereka. Apakah ini alasan Kyuhyun menemuinya tadi ?.

Cho Kyuhyun dan dirinya memang memiliki kisah masa lalu yang bisa di katakan indah. Tapi semua itu sudah Sungmin anggap usai sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu. Cerita ini sudah selesai bersama kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Namun, sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Semenjak Kyuhyun mencalonkan diri sebagai presiden negara mereka hingga kini sudah menjabat menjadi presiden selama dua tahun.

Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari sosok itu selalu muncul dalam media elektronik maupun dalan media cetak. Sungmin selalu menghindar saat segala sesuatu yang berhubungan Kyuhyun mulai perlahan kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Hingga puncaknya malam ini, orang itu secara langsung kembali menemuinya.

Semua hal yang di alaminya selama tak ada orang tuanya sudah memberatkan pikirannya. Dia tak ingin menambahnya lagi dengan berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

.

~o0o~

.

"Ya ampun! ada apa dengan wajah anda Pak Presiden ?" tanya Jong Woon saat melihat keadaan sang Presdiden. Namun Kyuhyun diam tak menjawabnya.

"Kami akan segera mencari pelaku kekerasan ini Presiden. Bukan kah sudah saya peringatkan agar kemanapun anda pergi anda harus dikawal. Begini lah akibatnya"

"Sudahlah Hyung, aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Kyuhyun lemah tak semangat

"Ini sudah masuk dalam tindakan kriminal. Memangnya apa yang anda lakukan sampai wajah anda seperti ini"

"Jangan mencarinya..."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Sungmin pelakunya, dia yang menamparku" jawab Kyuhyun kemudian berbaring di sofa

"Mwo ? bagaimana bisa ? kau sungguh menemuinya ?"

"Hmm..." jawab Kyuhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya

"Hmpph.." Jong Woon mendadak ingin tertawa

"Kau tertawa hyung ?" Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung membuka matanya menatap Jong Woon

"Haha..haha.."

Kyuhyun yang kesal mendengarnya langsung melempar bantal disofa ke arah Jong Woon tapi dengan sigap Jong Woon menangkapnya

"Ku kira kau benar-benar di tampar oleh preman, ternyata Sungmin yang melakukannya. Apa sakit ?"

"Tentu saja perih, apalagi tamparan ketiganya"

"Ketiga ? kau ditampar tiga kali ?"

"Hm.."

"Kasian sekali Presidenku yang tampan ini..haha"

"Berhenti tertawa hyung!"

"Baiklah, tapi memangnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga dia menamparmu sampai merah seperti itu ?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bicara.."

"Kau memaksa ?"

"..."

"Sudahku duga, kau dan dia sudah dua belas tahun tak bertemu. Sudah pasti dia-"

"Aku mengerti hyung, tapi aku hanya ingin bicara saja dengannya hyung...namun dia menolak"

"Jika kau ingin bicara, ajak dia dengan cara baik-baik. Aku yakin dia pasti sangat terkejut" Jong Woon memberi masukan

"Kau benar hyung... mungkin aku juga yang salah"

"Kyuhyun-ah... jika kau akan bertemu dia lagi, berhati-hati lah. Di luar sana banyak sekali orang yang ingin menghancurkanmu. Aku bicara seperti ini bukan sebagai ajudanmu tapi sebagai seorang hyung. Dan ini semua demi kebaikanmu dan Sungmin juga. Kau mengertikan ?" Jong Woon menasehati Kyuhyun mengenai hubungan 'tak biasa'nya denga Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarnya. Ucapan Jong Woon sangat benar, dan jika tindakannya salah sedikit jabatannya lah yang jadi taruhannya.

"Dan ku harap kau bisa membedakan masalah pribadi dan tugasmu sebagai kepala negara. Baiklah, aku hanya menyampaikan itu saja. Selamat beristirahat Pak Presiden, selamat malam" Jong Woon akhirnya pamit keluar meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

.

~o0o~

.

Pagi ini seperti biasanya Lee Sungmin dan adiknya Lee So Hyun sarapan pagi,

"Oppa, kau tak tidur semalaman ?" tanya So Hyun karena melihat ada kantung mata di wajah oppanya

"Hm, oppa hanya tidur dua jam saja"

"Aku tadi malam mendengar orang masuk rumah sekitar pukul dua pagi, apakah oppa baru pulang ?"

"Ne, oppa tertinggal bus terakhir. Jadi harus jalan kaki"

"Kenapa oppa tidak tidur direstoran saja, kalau terjadi apa-apa di jalankan tidak ada yang tahu"

"Sudahlah, yang pentingkan oppa sudah ada dirumah" jawab Sungmin

"Tapi tetap saja oppa membuatku khawatir. Bagaimana pun juga, oppa satu-satunya yang aku punya di dunia ini" jawab So Hyun masih dengan nada kesalnya. Mendengarnya Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sayang dengan oppa ne ?"

"Anni"

"Aigoo, adikku yang cantik ini sudah pandai berbohong"

"Aku tidak menyayangi oppa, tapi aku sangat menyayangi oppa. Sudah jelas ?" Jawab So Hyun dengan penuh penekanan lagi

"Waah, adikku sudah bicara seperti orang dewasa ne ?"

"Issshh.."

"Haha..sudahlah, kau habiskan saja sarapanmu"

"Ne,"

Setelah menyelasaikan sarapannya, So Hyun pun berangkat sekolah dengan terlebih dahulu pamit pada kakaknya.

.

~o0o~

.

Siang harinya seperti biasa restoran kecil ini selalu ramai jika sudah memasuki jam makan siang.

Restoran yang bernama 'Shin Ramen' tempat Sungmin bekerja ini di buka sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu, pemiliknya sendiri adalah tetangga Sungmin saat mereka tinggal di Il San. Shing Dong Hee atau yang biasa mereka panggil Shindong hyung. Dia lah yang membawa Sungmin dan So Hyun kembali ke Seoul tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Restoran ini sudah seperti rumah kedua untuk Sungmin, di mana dia merasa semua yang bekerja disini yaitu Ryeowook, Hyuk Jae atau yang biasa mereka panggil Eunhyuk, dan Henry bocah paling muda di antara mereka sudah dia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri. Eunhyuk adalah satu-satunya pegawai mereka yang sudah menikah. Dia menikah dengan seorang pengacara muda bernama Lee Donghae. Hidupnya sebenarnya sudah lumayan berkecukupan, tapi dia tetap ingin menjadi pelayan di restoran kecil ini. Sementara Ryeowook, dia juru masak restoran ini. Dia sama seperti Sungmin yang yatim piatu juga, tapi hebatnya dia adalah sosok yang selalu ceria melewati harinya. Lain halnya dengan Henry, bocah paling muda ini adalah anak orang kaya dari China yang merantau ke Korea hingga bisa-bisanya tersangkut (?) direstoran ini sebagai pelayan juga.

Sungmin lah yang paling tua di antara mereka, usia Sungmin sudah memasuki kepala tiga. Mereka bertiga sudah sering sekali menyuruh Sungmin segera mencari pasangan hidup, bahkan tak sekali-kali mengenalkan teman mereka pada Sungmin baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Namun lagi-lagi alasannya sama, dia tak ingin menikah sebelum adiknya So Hyun menyelasaikan sekolahnya. So Hyun pun sudah pernah marah pada oppanya karena mengetahui oppanya tak ingin mencari pendamping jika adiknya belum berhasil dalam pendidikan.

Karena mengetahuI watak Sungmin yang keras kepala, mereka akhirnyapun menyerah pada keinginan Sungmin.

…

"Hyung, ini kacamata milikmu ?" tanya Henry yang mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata bening dari laci kasir

"Kacamata ?" tanya Sungmin

"Ne, tadi pagi aku menemukannya di meja itu. Aku pikir punyamu karena kau yang terakhir tadi malam" jawab Henry lalu menunjuk salah satu meja di pojok kanan restoran.

"Itu bukan punyaku.." ucap Sungmin,'apa milik Kyuhyun ?' tanyanya dalam hati sambil mengingat kejadian dalam restoran tadi malam

"Ini, kau yang simpan. Siapa tahu pemiliknya datang mencarinya" Henry kemudian meletakan kaca mata itu di hadapan Sungmin

"Ta-tapikan..." belum selesai Sungmin bicara Henry sudah meninggalkannya dan kacamata yang tak bergeletak di atas meja

.

~o0o~

.

**Dua hari kemudian...**

Hari ini, seluruh chanel televisi menayangkan siaran langsung pidato Presiden. Karena hari ini merupakan hari peresmian kerja sama antara Korea Selatan - Inggris dalam bidang pendidikan. Acara ini di hadiri langsung oleh Perdana Menteri Inggris.

"Waah, Presiden Cho memang hebat. Anak ku yang sekolah di Inggris pasti sangat senang sekali, pendidikan mereka disana pasti akan semakin terjamin" ucap ibu-ibu yang sedang duduk menikmati ramen di restoran ini

"Ne, baru dua tahun dia menjabat. Awalnya banyak yang meragukannya karena dia masih sangat muda. Tapi melihat hasil kerja kerasnya untuk negara, aku jadi percaya padanya"

"Ne, kau betul. Suamiku yang dulunya bukan dari kubu Presiden Cho kini telah bergabung jadi pendukung beliau. Semoga Korea Selatan semakin makmur"

" Presiden Cho itu menantu idaman ku, semoga saja dia berjodoh dengan putriku"

"Itu tidak mungkin nyonya Oh...ckckck"

Satu persatu pujian orang untuk sang Presiden tampan itu dapat di dengar oleh Sungmin. Sungmin juga ikut menyaksikan acara di televisi restoran mereka. Tak bisa di pungkiri kalau Presiden Cho Kyuhyun memang dapat dan mampu memimpin negara

"Hei! melamun saja! " Sungmin yang sedang menatap televisi tiba-tiba di kagetkan oleh kedatangan Lee Donghae dan seorang temannya

"YA! kau mengagetkan ku saja, dasar!" Sungmin yang kesal memanyunkan bibirnya yang membuat Donghae tertawa

"Hyung, umur mu terlalu tua melakukan hal itu" ucap Donghae yang membuat Sungmin semakin dongkol

"YA! Ikan pabo..Isshh"

"Aku bercanda hyung...hehe...Hyukie-ku mana ?" tanya Donghae menanyakan keberadaan istrinya

"Di belakang, atau sedang membuang sampah mungkin" jawab Sungmin sekenanya

"Mwo ? membuang sampah ?, kenapa kau suruh istriku membuang sampah hyung ?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhnya ? itukan pekerjaannya"

"Donghae-ah!" panggil seseorang dari belakang, yang tak lain adalah Lee Hyuk Jae

"Chagi-ah, kau habis membuang sampah ?"

"Ne ? aku dari dapur bukan membuang sampah, wae ? " jawab Hyuk Jae bingung

"Tapi Sungmin hyung bilang kalau kau- aissh..sudahlah! aku kesini ingin makan siang dengan temanku"

"Temanmu ? mana ?" tanya Hyuk Jae mencari teman Donghae

"Sejak kapan dia bicara dengan Sungmin ?" tanya Donghae yang melihat temannya sedang bicara dengan Sungmin

"Yang tinggi itu ?" tanya Hyuk Jae lagi

"Ne, namanya Choi Siwon"

"Ooh...biarkan saja mereka bicara"

"Tapi kami kesini karena lapar.."

"Rasa lapar si Siwon itu pasti akan hilang setelah bicara dengan Minnie hyung"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Issshh, kau ini cerewet sekali. Duduk saja sana duluan. Aku akan membawa makanan untukmu" perintah Hyuk Jae pada suaminya kemudian meninggalkan Donghae menuju dapur

.

"Aku sungguh tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi Sungmin-ssi"

"Aku juga tak menyangka ternyata kau berteman baik dengan Donghae"

"Ne, kami bekerja di tempat yang sama."

"Kau pengacara juga ?"

"Ne,"

"Kau tidak makan ? ramen disini ramen yang paling enak lho, " tawar Sungmin

"Hmm...baiklah, aku pesan satu"

"Kau mau pesan yang mana ?" tanya Sungmin lagi kemudian memberikan daftar menu

"Hmm...yang kau suka saja" jawaban Siwon membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya

"Ok, tunggulah sebentar" jawab Sungmin kemudian meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tersenyum menatapnya

.

.

Donghae dan Siwon kini sudah meninggalkan restoran,

"Kelihatan nya dia menyukaimu hyung " goda Hyuk Jae dengan menyenggol bahu Sungmin

"Siapa ?"

"Pengacara tinggi tadi"

"Kau jangan meng-ada-ada, Hyukie-ah.."

"Memangnya kenapa ? kata Donghae Siwon juga belum menikah, dan dia sedang dalam proses pencarian calon. Ayolah hyung..."

"Lee Hyuk Jae !"

"Ne, Araseo...Hyung, menikah itu enak tahu...haha..." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Lee Hyuk Jae langsung lari meninggalkan Sungmin yang wajahnya tiba-tiba merona saat mendengar ucapan Hyuk Jae.

.

~o0o~

.

Beginilah aktivitas seorang Lee Sungmin, seharian bekerja sampai malam hari. Tak ada hentinya, semua dilakukan agar dapat bertahan hidup dan membiayai sekolah sang adik.

Sungmin malam ini tidak tertinggal bus seperti dua hari yang lalu.

Sebelum pulang Sungmin sempat berhenti sebentar di super market untuk belanja kebutuhannya dan adiknya. Tak sedikit belanjaan yang dia bawa pulang.

Namun ditengah jalan tiba-tiba Sungmin kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga terjatuh dan sebagian isi kantung belanjaannya keluar

"Aissh, kenapa bisa terjatuh sih.." Sungmin kesal pada dirinya sendiri sambil sibuk memungut barangnya yang terpencar. Kemudian mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah, Sungmin sangat butuh bantuan

"Perlu bantuan ?" suara seseorang di belakang membuatnya menoleh, 'Lagi-lagi dia..' ucap Sungmin dalam hati

"Tak perlu, aku bisa sendiri" jawab Sungmin kemudian tetap berusaha berdiri dengan kantung-kantung belanjaannya. Namun lagi-lagi dia hendak terjatuh kalau saja orang yang di belakangnya tidak menahannya.

Dengan cekatan orang itu membawa sebagian belanjaan dari tangan Sungmin dan tanpa seijin Sungmin

"Apa yang kau laku-"

"Cepat jalan, kau ingin segera pulangkan ?" ucap orang itu yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih diam ditempatnya. Dan akhirnya mau tak mau Sungminpun mengikutinya dari belakang dengan wajah kesal

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Lee Sungmin" tegurnya tanpa melihat Sungmin

"Memangnya masalah untukmu ?"

"..."

"Kau mengikutiku ?"

"Menurutmu ?"

"Aku bertanya padamu ?" ucap Sungmin dengan kesal dari belakang. Kyuhyun memelankan langkahnya menyamakan dengan langkah Sungmin. Melihatnya Sungmin menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan ditabrak jika tetap berjalan disitu" mendengarnya Sungmin dengan perlahan berjalan menjauhi jalan raya mendekat pada Kyuhyun

"Begitu lebih baik" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat Sungmin menuruti perintahnya.

Hampir sepuluh menit tak ada pembicaraan antara keduanya, hingga Kyuhyun lah yang memulainya

"Masalah dua hari yang lalu...aku minta maaf" ucap Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan

"..."

"Aku sungguh hanya ingin bicara sebentar padamu, tapi saat itu kau menolak" ucapnya lagi dan Sungmin lagi-lagi diam tak bersuara

"Sudah dua belas tahun kita tak bertemu, kau ingin memulai pertemuan dengan pertengkaran ? itu tidak baik"

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu ?" Sungmin akhirnya merespon pertanyaan Kyuhyun

"Kau bertanya padaku ?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura bodoh

"Tidak, aku bertanya pada jangkrik" jawab Sungmin ketus

"Ah, baiklah...sebenarnya aku bertemu denganmu karena beberapa hal"

"Katakan..."

"Kau, Kenapa dulu kau menghilang tanpa kabar ?" nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat serius. Ucapannya sukses membuat dada Sungmin bergemuruh.

"Kau menanyakan hal yang sudah mati ?" tanya Sungmin sakratis berusaha menutup gemuruh didadanya

"Mati ? apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku menganggap semuanya sudah mati. Jadi jangan pernah membahasnya lagi " Sungmin berucap dengan tegas

"Sungmin-ah..."

" Terima kasih banyak sudah membawa barangku, selamat malam" setelah mengambil alih belanjaannya, Sungmin pun langsung berjalan memasuki area apartemennya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri menatapnya tak percaya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Makasih buat reviewnya kemaren...

semuanya pada minta di lanjutin, jangan kaget ya kalau ceritinya begini...hehehe...

Ceritanya masih panjaaaang...

.

REVIEW kalau mau lanjut, Atau mau END...

.

.

CU...


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO MY PRESIDENT**

**.**

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim So Hyun/Lee So Hyun

Kim Jong Woon

Choi Siwon

Lee Hyuk Jae

Kim Ryeowook

And Other Cast

Rating : T+

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt (mungkin)

.

**WARNING!**

**YAOI/BL**

**.**

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACAAA...

.

.

.

**Jie Yoo Park**

**"Hello My President"**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

.

**Keterangan Umur Cast**

Lee Sungmin : 30 tahun

Cho Kyuhyun : 30 tahun

Lee So Hyun : 15 tahun

Kim Jong Woon : 32 tahun

Choi Siwon : 31 tahun

Lee Donghae : 29 tahun

Lee Hyuk Jae : 28 tahun

Henry : 23 tahun

Ini hanya **penyesuaian** dalam cerita, jadi buat yang tidak setuju...**gak usah baca yaa**...

makasiih...

.

.

.

.

~o0o~

**Chapter 4**

.

"Bagaimana, kau menyukai makanannya ?"

"Hmm...lumayan dan rasanya tidak buruk"

"Kau masih seperti dulu Sungmin-ah..."

"Ani, usiaku sudah mau tiga puluh tahun sama sepertimu"

"Haha...kau selalu bisa menjawabnya dengan versimu"

"Ku anggap itu sebagai pujian, pengacara Choi Siwon"

Lee Sungmin dan Choi Siwon kini berada di sebuah restoran di Namsan Tower. Sebuah restoran yang unik (N-Grill) karena setiap 48/120 menit sekali akan berputar hingga 360

derajat. Dan dalam hitungan waktu itulah, dapat dilihat pemandangan indah kota Seoul yang di dominasi oleh lampu-lampu kota dan lampu kenderaan di sepanjang jalan raya jika melihatnya dari atas.

"Pengacara sibuk sepertimu ternyata memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengajakku ketempat seperti ini" Sungmin berucap sambil menikmati

desserts-nya. Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis "Ya, tapi sebenarnya hanya memanfaatkan waktu...agar bersama 'seseorang' mungkin" jawab Siwon kemudian menatap Sungmin yang mengerutkan dahinya

"Kau tidak meminta imbalan macam-macamkan karena sudah membawaku kesini ?" selidik Sungmin

"Kau jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Sungmin-ah..."

"Yaah...Aku hanya sedang melakukan antisipasi" jawab Sungmin kemudian tersenyum. Melihatnya Siwonpun tersenyum seakan mengerti maksud Sungmin.

.

~o0o~

.

Malam kini sudah menunjukan pukul 22.40 KTS. Sedan hitam berhenti di area apartemen Lee Sungmin

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya pengacara Choi" ujar Sungmin lalu memasang senyum manisnya

"Hey...aku tidak suka jika kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu"

"Hehe...miane..gomawo Siwon-ah" ucap Sungmin lagi kemudian turun dari mobil Siwon. Siwon menatap setiap gerak gerik Sungmin yang dari dulu selalu terlihat manis di matanya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam Siwon-ah. Hati-hati di jalan..." setelah mengucapkan ucapan selamat malam pada Siwon, Sungmin pun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih menatapnya

"Sungmin-ah!" panggil Siwon sedikit keras

"Ne ?"

"Makan malam tadi, ku harap kau tidak menganggapnya hanya makan malam biasa. Aku dari dulu selalu serius dengan ini..." mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan membuat Sungmin sedikit terhenyak. Pasti, dia pasti sudah mengerti maksud Siwon

"Selamat malam Sungmin-ah..." setelah berucap lagi Siwon pun menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan area apartemen Lee Sungmin. Sungmin masih menatap mobil itu dari kejauhan, sekilas senyum ketir terkembang di bibirnya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju apartemen miliknya.

.

~o0o~

.

"Oppa...apa tadi oppa pergi kencan dengan pengacara tampan itu, hm ?" So Hyun yang sedang menonton tv langsung bertanya saat Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Mendengarnya, bukannya menjawab Sungmin malah melemparkan handuk yang tadi dipakainya mengeringkan kepala ke wajah So Hyun

"Yaa! Oppa kau menyebalkan!"

"Salah sendiri bertanya macam-macam..haha" Sungmin tertawa melihat reaksi lucu So Hyun

"Aisshh... Aku kan hanya bertanya, lagipula pengacara itu sepertinya menyukai oppa. Siapa namanya oppa ?"

"Namanya Choi Siwon, dari mana kau tahu jika dia menyukaiku ?" tanya Sungmin kemudian

"Jadi benar dia menyukai oppa ?" kali ini So Hyun bertanya lebih antusias

"Ne, dia bilang tak pernah berhenti menyukaiku dari masa SMA dulu" jawab Sungmin dengan percaya diri yang membuat So Hyun merenggut olehnya

"Ck, oppa sombong sekali"

"Hahaha...oppa hanya bercanda tapi itu memang benar" Sungmin mengusap rambut adiknya pelan

"Oppa..." So Hyun mendekati Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang oppa

"Hm ?"

"Aku tak mau di marahi oleh eomma dan appa dari atas sana hanya karena oppa belum bahagia karena lebih mengutamakan kebahagianku"

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Sungmin yang sebenarnya masih belum mengerti ucapan adik perempuannya

"Kenapa oppa tidak mengerti maksudku ? sudah jelas jika ucapanku tadi ingin oppa bahagia"

"Oppa sudah cukup bahagia jika kau bahagia juga..." Sungmin mencubit pipi So Hyun

"Auww...Yaa! maksudku bukan bahagia seperti itu!"

"Lalu ?"

"Bahagia dengan pasangan hidup"

"Ne ?" Sungmin berdelik saat mendengar ucapan So Hyun

"Ya, pasangan hidup...ayolah oppa...cepat cari kekasih ne ?"

"Jangan-jangan kau bicara seperti itu supaya oppa mengijinkanmu pacaran di sekolah ?" tanya Sungmin penuh selidik, walaupun sebenarnya ingin menghindari ucapan So Hyun barusan

"Yaa! Siapa yang mau pacaran ? Aku kan hanya ingin oppa cepat menikah"

"Kalau oppa menikah, lalu siapa yang mengurusmu adik kecil ?" ucapan Sungmin membuat So Hyun diam, oppanya sedikit benar

"Sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk membahas ini. Lebih baik kita tidur saja" ujar Sungmin lagi

"Shireo! besok kan libur, jadi aku malam ini akan menonton tv sepuasnya" jawab So Hyun menolak ajakan Sungmin

"Terserah kau saja," Sungmin beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya

"Sebentar oppa!"

"Wae?"

"Apa oppa tadi melihat orang aneh dan mencurigakan di depan ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Ne, dari tadi orang itu mondar-mandir di depan pintu apartemen kita. Aku jadi takut keluar tadi..hiii"

"Mungkin orang yang kurang kerjaan saja. Ya Sudah oppa mau tidur dulu, selamat malam..."

.

~o0o~

.

"Sampai kapan anda akan terus begini Presiden ?. Dan lihatlah sekarang, Lee Sungmin itu sudah di kencani oleh pengacara tinggi itu terlebih dahulu Sementara anda sampai sekarang tidak melakukan tindakan apapun" Kim Jong Woon menasehati sang Presiden yang sejak tadi malam uring-uringan tak jelas

"Yaa! Hyung kau membuat PSP-ku jadi mati begini" mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Jong Woon hanya menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

Beginilah sifat Presiden tampan kita ini, jika kesal selalu melampiaskannya dengan bermain game sampai membuat komputer maupun PSP nya mati total. Dan ujung-ujungnya orang yang di dekatnya lah yang jadi kambing hitam. Jika sifatnya yang satu ini di ketahui publik, mungkin rakyatnya akan menciptakan alat bermain game yang tahan banting khusus untuk Presiden mereka.

Bosan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, Jong Woon beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal Jong Woon dari kamarnya. Ingatan Kyuhyun kembali pada kejadian tadi malam.

Ya, tadi malam di kembali berkunjung ke restoran tempat Sungmin bekerja dengan di temani oleh ajudannya Kim Jong Woon. Seperti biasa dia akan datang di akhir pekan dan jadi pengunjung terakhir. Namun sesampai di sana dia tidak menemukan sosok yang selalu jadi tujuan utamanya pergi ke sana. Awalnya dia mengira kalau Sungmin tidak bekerja karena jatuh sakit atau karena segala hal yang membuatnya harus tidak bekerja malam itu. Namun perkiraannya salah, ternyata Lee Sungmin tidak masuk karena ada acara yang mereka sebut 'kencan'. Sontak membuat Kyuhyun kesal dan marah tak jelas saat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hampir satu jam dia menunggu Lee Sungmin pulang di depan apartemen Sungmin. Jangan tanyakan Jong Woon, dia sudah tertidur di dalam mobil.

Dan hal yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi, orang yang ternyata pergi dengan Sungmin adalah 'Choi Siwon'. Tentu saja dia mengenal namja itu, dia sangat ingat perang dingin antaranya dan Choi Siwon itu saat SMA karena memperebutkan namja manis yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

Akhirnya diapun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu mood Sungmin yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan senang. Apalagi saat melihat ekpresi Sungmin saat mendengar 'pesan' terakhir Siwon sebelum dia pulang.

.

"Choi Siwon, kenapa kau selalu muncul saat aku ingin mendapatkan Sungmin kembali...Aissh!" kesalnya frustasi

"Kenapa kau lagi-lagi jadi pengecut seperti ini Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Lee Sungmin, kenapa hanya kau yang selalu membuatku seperti ini"

"Kau tidak bisa jika terus seperti ini Cho, lakukan sesuatu.." Setelah mendengar suara hatinya. Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian meraih mantel coklatnya lalu pergi keluar.

.

~o0o~

.

Seperti biasanya Lee Sungmin pulang jalan kaki ke apartemennya dari halte. Sambil bersenandung ria. Saat melewati sebuah gang kecil tiba-tiba dia di hadang oleh seseorang yang bertubuh lumayan tinggi dan dengan wajah yang ditumbuhi jambang. Gang ini memang sangat rawan, tapi gang inilah satu-satunya jalan yang terdekat menuju apartemennya. Mungkin malam ini Sungmin kurang beruntung seperti malam-malam sebelumnya

"Siapa kau ?! Minggir!" teriak Sungmin, tapi laki-laki ini malah berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Langsung Sungmin perlahan memundurkan langkahnya

"Yeobo...Pulanglah...kasian anak-anak kita..." ucap namja itu masih berusaha mendekati Sungmin. Sontak membuat Sungmin terkejut 'Yeobo ?Apa maksudnya ?'.

"PERGI! MENJAUH DARIKU!" teriak Sungmin lagi

"Yeobo, kenapa kau marah padaku...pulanglah"

"PERGI!PERGI KAU"mendengar teriakan Sungmin membuat namja aneh ini geram, dia lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan,

PLAAKK

Namja aneh itu tiba-tiba langsung menampar wajah Sungmin keras "Kau berani sekali berteriak di hadapan suamimu sendiri hah!" setelah menampar wajah Sungmin dan berteriak keras, Sungmin langsung di seretnya. Sungmin meronta hebat saat namja itu menyeret tangannya

"TOLOOONG!" Sungmin berteriak minta tolong

"YA! NAMJA GILA, LEPASKAN TANGANKU"

"Kau harus pulang mengurus rumah! aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi dengan selingkuhan mu itu lagi!" namja ini terus menyeret-nyeret Sungmin mengikuti langkahnya. Pegangan tangannya sangat erat di lengan Sungmin. Sedari tadi tak bisa dilepaskan

"TOLOOONG...TOLOONG AKU!"

"DIAAM!" namja itu kembali hendak melayangkan tangannya kembali menampar Sungmin. Sungmin segera memejamkan matanya saat tangan besar itu akan menampar wajahnya lagi

BUUUGGH...

"Ayo lari !" Seketika Sungmin merasa tubuhnya sempat terhuyung saat seseorang menarik tangannya. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dapat dilihatnya jika namja gila tadi sedang mengejarnya. Kakinya sendiri terasa tak berpijak di aspal jalanan karena terlalu cepat berlari. Sedikit demi sedikit namja gila tadi hilang dari pandangan matanya, hingga benar-benar menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Langkah Sungmin mulai memelan karena langkah 'seseorang' yang menariknya kini juga tak secepat tadi.

Mereka berdua kini bersandar pada tembok di pinggir jalan. Seraya mengatur nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau...tidak apa-apa...?" namja sebelahnya membuka suara

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja...gomawo..." jawab Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya sambil meng-lap keringatnya menggunakan lengan kirinya. Keduanya masih dalam diam, Sungmin yang tadinya memejamkan matanya perlahan menoleh menatap orang yang di sebelahnya. Matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang bersamanya kini

"C-Cho..Kyu-hyun ?!"

"Ne ?" namja yang ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun itu masih mengatur nafasnya

"K-kau ? kau yang tadi-"

"Ne ? Wae ?" potong Kyuhyun, dia tak menyangka jika sedari tadi Sungmin tak menyadari keberadaanya

"..."

"Kau mengenal namja tadi ?"

"..."

"Apa dia benar suamimu ?"

"YAAK! "

"Bukankah dia tadi memanggilmu yeobo ?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu lagi pabo, namja itu gila sama seperti mu !" jawab Sungmin ketus pada Kyuhyun. Melihat reaksi Sungmin Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau menertawakan ku hah ? Auw.." Sungmin tiba-tiba meringis pelan saat merasakan perih disudut bibirnya

"Sungmin-ah, gwenchana ?" Kyuhyun langsung menghadap ke Sungmin yang di sampingnya

"Hm.."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja! lihat bibirmu berdarah. Apa kau di tampar orang gila itu tadi ?" nada bicara Kyuhyun kini lebih serius

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja"

"Diam, jangan bergerak" perintah Kyuhyun tanpa mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Dengan pelan dia membersihkan darah di bibir Sungmin dengan sapu tangan miliknya

"Aah! perih..."

"Sudahku bilang jangan bergerak. Tahan sebentar..." Kyuhyun masih serius membersihkan luka di bibir Sungmin. Sungmin yang menatap wajah Kyuhyun, tertegun sejenak menatap namja yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya dua belas tahun yang lalu

"Min, Sungmin-ah~" panggil Kyuhyun saat mendapati Sungmin melamun menatapnya

"Ah! ne ?"

"Kau melamun ?"

"An-anni..."

"Tapi kau melamun tadi dan memandang wajahku" ucapan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Sungmin mendadak merasakan panas di wajahnya

"Kata siapa ? aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan kebetulan tak sengaja menatapmu" sanggah Sungmin dengan gugup. Kyuhyun yang mendengar alasan Sungmin hanya tersenyum senang 'Aku sudah terlalu mengenalmu, Minnie-ah' ucapnya walau dalam hati

"Hey, tunggu aku!" teriak Kyuhyun yang ternyata Sudah di tinggal Sungmin

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku ?"

"Untuk memastikan kalau kau pulang dengan selamat"

"Tadi...kenapa kau bisa ada disana saat aku di ganggu orang gila itu ?"

"Hanya kebetulan lewat..."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Ya, aku tadi memang berniat ke apartemenmu. Tapi ternyata kau sedang di cegat orang gila itu di jalan"

"Ke apartemenku ?"

"Ya... aku ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Sudahlah Kyu..., aku tidak ingin membahas itu lagi..." Sungmin mempercepat langkah berusaha meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini diam di tempatnya saat mendengar Sungmin. 'Jangan diam seperti ini Cho Kyuhyun' suara hatinya mulai berbicara. Sedetik kemudian, di kejarnya Sungmin yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Apa susahnya jika hanya menjawab pertanyaanku saja ?" tanya Kyuhyun saat berhasil menahan lengan Sungmin

"Lihat aku Lee Sungmin!" Suaranya mulai meninggi saat mendapati Sungmin hanya diam menudukan kepalanya

"Min..."

"Hiks..."

"Lee Sungmin, kau menangis ?" Kyuhyun menagkup tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Sungmin. Ya, Lee Sungmin kini memang sedang menangis

"Aku hanya meminta kau jangan menanyakan itu lagi...itu terlalu sakit, jebaal..." lirih Sungmin, air matanya kini terus mengalir

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat saat kalian semua meninggalkan ku...aku takut...aku sangat takut saat itu..."

"Sungmin-ah~"

"Kau dimana saat aku membutuhkanmu... ?"

"Kau dimana saat aku...saat aku hanya bisa memanggil namamu"

"Kau dimana saat semuanya pergi Kyuu...?"

Pertanyaan dan tangisan Sungmin saat ini sudah cukup jelas untuk menjadi jawaban atas semua pertanyaan Kyuhyun selama ini.

"Min..."

"Kau tahu ? aku sampai rasanya ingin mati saat menunggumu datang... tapi kau ..." Sungmin sudah tak mampu bicara lagi, semuanya terasa sangat sesak di dada. Di rengkuhnya badan bergetar Sungmin dalam sebuah pelukan

"Maaf...maafkan kan aku " tangisan Sungmin makin menjadi saat mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Kyuhyun

"Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah~"

"Hiks..."

"Aku memang terlalu bodoh sehingga tak tahu saat kau benar-benar membutuhkanku...maafkan aku..." pelukan makin meng-erat, dia sendiri bisa merasakan jika matanya kini sedang memanas

"Hiks..." keduanya masih berpelukan disisi jalan berusaha mengungkapkan semua hal yang terpendam selama dua belas tahun ini lewat pelukan di tengah malam ini.

.

~o0o~

.

"So Hyun...apa di sekarang sudah besar ?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne, dia sudah di tingkat akhir Sekolah Menengah Pertama" mereka berdua kini sedang duduk di taman yang berada di komplek apartemen Sungmin. Entah apa yang membuat keduanya lebih memilih menghabiskan malam untuk saling bercerita, authorpun tak tahu #abaikan

"Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya..."

"Sudah pasti, aku dulu hampir kehilangannya saat kecelakaan itu. So Hyun yang masih berusia tiga tahun mengalami koma hampir dua minggu dirumah sakit..."

"Kau pasti sangat protectif padanya ?"

"Kau benar, dia selalu kesal saat aku melarangnya melakukan ini dan itu. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia bukan anak yang pembangkang...dia penurut"

Sungmin dengan mudah menceritakan semua hal yang di alaminya pada Kyuhyun walaupun sesekali dia menangis. Mulai dari peristiwa kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tuanya sehingga membuatkan kembali kekampung halamannya di Ilsan tinggal bersama halmonienya, dan harus kembali ke Seoul lagi saat halmonienya sudah meninggal tujuh tahun lalu. Dan yang pasti melupakan impiannya untuk kuliah di Harvard bersama Kyuhyun saat itu.

Entah ini di sebut beruntung atau tidak, tapi berkat 'namja gila' di gang tadi membuat hubungan Sungmin dengannya tidak sedingin sebelumnya. 'Apakah ini akan bertanda baik? apakah kita bisa seperti dulu lagi Minnie-ah ? semoga saja...' Kyuhyun bertanya dalam hatinya, lebih tepatnya berdoa.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huwaaa...#Nyembuyiin muka...

Miane kalau ternyata kayak gini, sayapun tak tahu ...hehehe.

Sorry for typos

Review dari reader semua sudah saya kantongin..buat koreksi di chapter selanjutnya...Gomawo ne...

.

.

**Meskipun gaje! Harus REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW...Jooseyooo...**

**.**

**.**

**CU**


End file.
